User Review: SimAnimals (by: Kassie Macabre)
SimAnimals is a great game. It is very fun and unique, but it is not flawless. It has several flaws that I will describe later. However, it is still really fun. Plot: SimAnimals doesn't have an official plot, but I like to imagine that it is set after the apocalypse, because there is green water everywhere, you play as a disembodied hand that could be a mutant, and there are abandoned buildings EVERYWHERE. But hey, that's just a theory! A game theory! This is probably not true, but it is funny, so I will be generous while scoring the plot. 8/10. Music: This game's music is pretty messed up. There are short music tracks that happen when an animal dies, when an animal goes to a new area, when an animal is born, that sort of thing. They sound pretty good, but two of them will play at the same time a lot. Also, most of the time, there is no music. 4/10. Gameplay: SimAnimals is really fun. It is one of those games that doesn't officially end, but you can 100% complete it. There are around 10 areas, and they all have missions based around different animals to do. EX: you might have to have two deer play with each other until they become mates, and then they will have a baby. You will earn new animals to interact with by doing this. You will also get badges by completing several similar missions in one area. However, some of the missions are pretty much impossible. Some animals will eat smaller ones, and don't like plants, some like plants, and don't eat other animals, and some eat both. To make them like you, you can feed them food that they like. Then they will like you a little. Then, pet them, and they will like you a little more. Play with them or pet them, and then they will fully trust you and you can carry them around. If you are mean to them, or mean to their family, they will hate you. Also, after playing for a while, you will gain the ability to cut down trees. Then, you gain the ability to strike lightning. You can also plant seeds to grow plants, so there is a lot you can do. You can also drastically affect some levels by having beavers build dams, which is really cool. However, SimAnimals is VERY GLITCHY. Sometimes animals that trust you will randomly hate you, it freezes a lot, adult animals sometimes become babies again, sometimes WOLVES WILL EAT TREES. I'M NOT KIDDING. However, this wasn't that noticeable, amazingly, and it was still very fun. My favorite thing to do in this game is build a wolf pack and take them on killing sprees, which is funny and enjoyable. 9/10. Characters: There are over 100 different species of animals in this game, from mice to bears. Do I even need to say anything else? 10/10. Graphics: All of the areas look different and amazing. The animals all look amazing, and so do the plants. My wolf pack in this game looks so amazing, and baby wolves are SO CUTE IN SIMANIMALS! It looks great, and pretty realistic. 9/10. Final Score: 40/50.